Soulmate Shorts
by MarvelGeek04
Summary: One shots of various Avenges meeting their soulmates.
1. SteveOC

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel**

**So, I'm trying something new. Soulmate shorts, because I love soulmates and can't be bothered to commit to a whole story again. I was inspired by Ozhawks 'The Crack ship Armada' and I really recommend you read them if you like this sort of story. If you have any ideas of how characters meet, PM me or comment, but it has to be PG, or maybe not PG, because I swear to much for that, but no sexy stuff. I do OC or other MCU characters. Hope you like.**

* * *

Soulmates. Some people shiver at the word, others smile in anticipation, and the lucky one's stare at their partner, relishing in the word. What category do I fit into? I think I'm in between the shiver and the smile. I'm not against them but let's just say if my soulmate never shows up, I won't be disappointed. What does '_You might want to look away, this won't be pretty' _mean anyway? I'll find out when I meet the destined one.

I'm thinking about it today because of a discussion at work. My amazing, well paid work. Stark Industries went on a whole revamp after the whole iron man thing, and they fired everyone who was still pro weapons, which meant there was plenty of space for me to get a job. I manage PR, advertising, all that sort of thing for both the Avengers and Stark Industries. Granted, I've never actually met anyone other than Pepper Potts, because I'm on the psychology side of it, not the 'organise the superheroes for group pictures' side.

"I can't wait until I meet her." Alex says, "I don't understand how you guys aren't excited!"

"I just don't see the point in them. They're a waist of time and mine's a dick anyway." Leah replies.

"What about you Clara?"

"I don't know. We'll see."

I smile at them, and then I'm not smiling. Then I'm being thrown backwards as the window wall in front of me explodes. Yay. Another attack. These get boring real quick. This also means I'll be working overtime to shape public view of this.

I reach up to my face to feel the damage and find no blood. Which is wrong. I was facing the window, there should be glass embedded in cheeks and all other uncovered skin. Looking up, I find the reason why: a six-foot, blonde super soldier.

He must have jumped in front of me before it happened. He pushed Alex and Clara out of the way as well. Captain America groans and turns around to face me, before wincing and gripping his arm… where a massive shard of glass sticks out. He flinches and starts to reach towards it.

"You might want to look away, this won't be pretty."

And me, in my shock filled state, replies, "You realise I literally bleed out of my vagina once a month; I can handle a bit of blood."

Did I just say vagina to captain America? Yep, I just talked about my period to a national icon. And maybe my soulmate. Shit. My soulmate. Huh.

He looks up at me in shock, just as he pulls the glass out of his arm, leading to a very un-captain-America-y swear.

"I'm Steve."

I smile at him, introducing himself in the middle of an attack, who does that?

"Clara."

"Well, Clara, I've got to go. But I'll find you."

He grabs his shield and runs off, leaving me completely stunned.

Captain America is my soulmate, and I defaced his body by having the word 'vagina' permanently written on him.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know if you want another chapter of this one. I might put an index at the front as I add more stories. Also I used a random name generator for 'Clara' but all I can hear whenever I read it is the 12th Doctor constantly saying Clara's name.**


	2. SteveBuckyOC

**_Disclaimer: I own no Marvel_**

* * *

Avengers Tower. My home of two months. Ever since I joined the Avengers. That's weird, isn't it? You can just join the Avengers, like its some Frat or something. Granted, I did have to be their villain for a bit, but in my defence, it was a big misunderstanding. How was I supposed to know they weren't Hydra agents? Ok, fine, the massive disk with the colours of the American flag could have told me, but I was thinking more of self-preservation than of whether these people were the Avengers or Hydra. They had the same issue with me, thinking I was Hydra. And I was, for a bit, but only to infiltrate and then ultimately kill. You see, I don't like people messing with my family. So really, its Hydra's fault I shot Captain America and the Winter Soldier. If Hydra hadn't kidnapped my dog, I wouldn't have had a vendetta for them, meaning I wouldn't have been in the same Hydra warehouse as Captain America and The Winter Soldier, ultimately shooting them. At least I got my dog back.

Anyway, back to Avengers Tower. Movie night. Yay. With everyone though, including the two I shot. Neither have wanted to see me since, so I couldn't exactly apologise. But everyone else likes me, so that's good. And they like Orion as well (I managed to convince Tony and Pepper that a dog was exactly what the tower needs).

"Sylvie! Your dog is on the sofa again." Tony shouts at me. He still didn't like the dog in the tower.

"And?"

"And it's in my seat!"

"Sit on the floor."

He glares at me, and I stare back, until I eventually role my eyes and get Orion off the sofa.

"Thank you."

Everyone was settled except the two super soldiers, who still hadn't come from their rooms.

"Jarvis, where's robo cop and capsicle?"

"They are on their way down sir."

The robot butler. That took some getting used to. Orion hops up onto the sofa cushion next to me, and I stroke him. He's such an attention seeker.

Then Steve and Bucky walk in.

Before they can say anything, I cut in, "Look, can I just say how truly sorry I am that I shot both of you, but in my defence, Hydra stole my dog."

Both men look at each other, and Nat bursts out laughing, "Oh my god. I knew it!".

"Knew what?" I ask her.

"What does your dog have to do with any of this?" Steve asks, snapping out of his stupor.

Now its my turn to freeze. My hand shoots up to my right arm, where his words are.

"I've been shot before doll, its no biggie."

And there's my other mark. Both of them. Both super soldiers. Huh.

"Ha, Sylvie's having fun tonight." Clint says, leading to a slap on the back of the head from Nat.

They walk over to what they thought was the empty seat next to me, only to stop when they see the dog. I make him move off the sofa.

"How comes you let them sit where the dog is?" Tony asks.

"Because they're my soulmates." I say and smile up at them.


	3. TonyOC

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Stark parties. I've been to approximately 2, both times because my best friend needed a plus one. Don't get me wrong, I love a good party, but Stark parties are just obnoxious. At least this is just a staff party so politicians aren't here.

"Sophie, come get a drink with me." Leah drags me over to the bar, crashing into about ten people as she goes.

Of course, parties are never as good when you're the designated driver, so Leah gets her drink and goes to dance with some random person. Whereas I sit at the bar drinking my coke and fiddling with my car keys wondering when its socially acceptable to leave. This would be a lot more fun if I knew someone else here; or even if I could have a drink.

"Why the fuck are you drinking a coke at a party." A guy behind me shouts.

Before even registering they're my soulmate, I reply, "It's called being the designated driver, maybe you should try it sometime."

I turn and stare into brown eyes. Brown eyes that belong to Tony Stark.

"Hi." I say.

"You're my soulmate." He states.

"Apparently so."

"You're my soulmate."

"Yep."

"You're my-"

"Look, I feel like we're stuck in a loop here, so I'm going to write my number down on this napkin, then if you're sober enough to remember what its for in the morning, give me a call."

I walk off to find Leah, and basically run away.

Tony

"Rhodes, Cap. I just found my soulmate." I slurred.

"Are you sure, you're drunk Tones."

"No, Rhodey, she said the woooorrds."

"Which were?" Cap asks.

"I can't remember. Something about des…desi… designated drivers!"

"Ironic."

"Imma find her Cap. And we're gonna have a life. With babies. And love."

Sophie

The next day, I wonder whether I had drunk something, and imagined the whole thing. Tony Stark is a billionaire. He's Iron man; an avenger. How could he be my soulmate? I've managed to convince myself it was all a weird dream, when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Tony Stark here. I was very drunk last night, so can I just confirm what you said to me?"

"Urm… "It's called being the designated driver, maybe you should try it sometime."

"Okay, didn't imagine that then. So… soulmates."

"We've already done this. Like, a lot."

"Sorry, I don't really know how to talk to a person about serious stuff."

"I can see that. So, I guess I'm going to have to. Tomorrow meet at the coffee shop opposite your big tower things at 4. Don't be late."

And then I hung up.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Just a warning I'm probably going to do more stories set at Stark parties. So look forward to that!**


	4. BuckyOC

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Marvel.**

* * *

Clint found me sitting on the sofa huddled in on myself. I'd been in the lobby to pick up a package and saw two soulmates meet. I'm not jealous though, well, maybe a bit, but that's not why I'm on the sofa. My words aren't cute or sweet like theirs were. Mine are a rejection. "Nope, not gonna happen." Aren't really what you want written on your body for 24 years. I've accepted that me and my soulmate aren't gonna be together, but that doesn't mean it doesn't still hurt when others get their happily ever after.

But Clint, being Clint, decided instead of talking to me and asking what was wrong, would annoy me until I played with him.

"Please Marley? Just one game?". Clint looks at me with big eyes which I swear he learnt from his dog.

"That's not fair, you're an Avenger! You're so much better at Wii Sports than me."

"You're an Avenger too."

"Yes, but I'm good at kicking people in the privates, not sports. You know I hate sports."

He keeps looking at me and I finally relent. We play a few games where, obviously, I lose. Then we get to archery, which I thought was completely unfair.

But then I won.

"The remotes weren't calibrated."

"Yes, they were Clint, I'm just better at this than you. Who's next?"

I look around at the other Avengers who'd gathered around the TV while we were playing. I looked around and saw a lot of them shaking their heads, exasperated. Until I swept over Bucky. He never really socialised, so seeing him down here, sitting with the rest of us was really weird. Even weirder? He looked like he wanted to play.

"What about you Barnes, ready for me to beat you?"

He looks surprised for a second, then smiles. I haven't seen him smile. Its really cute.

"Nope. Not gonna happen."

…

…What.

Are you serious.

Wait. Is he saying I'm not going to beat him? He's not rejecting me? I have a soulmate, I actually have a soulmate. Hang on, that's such a dick move, saying those as your first words.

"24 fucking years Barnes. 24 fucking years. I thought you wouldn't want me. You are such a dick."

His eyes widen as he realised what he said, "Fuck, I'm so sorry Marley. Marley! Wait." He calls out to me as I start walking away. I hear the others behind me whispering, very confused at what had just happened.

I get to my room and slam the door. I'm not upset. I am pissed. All those years, all that preparation, and he was talking about me beating him in a game. I hear a knock at my door.

"Marley? Please let me in. I really need to talk to you."

I didn't reply.

"I didn't think okay? I've been waiting for so long and then you say my words and I already thought you were pretty. I didn't think I deserved a soulmate after all that stuff, or I thought maybe I left her in the past. Please. Talk to me."

I have never heard him talk this much. He's been waiting even longer than me. Maybe… maybe I should talk to him. I tell Jarvis to unlock the door, and Bucky walks in.

He smiles at me, "You're so beautiful." He says it like he can't believe I'm real.

"Ditto." I give him a small smile.

"So are you willing to give this a go?"

"Only if you binge watch Merlin with me **(A/N Seriously watch it its such a good show.)**"

He nods, and that's what we do for the next couple of hours. We talk as well. He's smart, really into tech. Wouldn't have thought so for someone who was born in the 1910s. We get on really well. And, when he leans into to kiss me, I definitely didn't lean away.

"This doesn't mean you've made up for 24 years of rejection."

He just kisses me again.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter. Took a while, but its here. Just comment of PM me if you have any suggestions as I'm bound to run out at some point. **

**A/N.2: So yes, this is a reupload because 'UnkownReaderHasJoined' commented that something didn't make sense and I re-read it and realised I'd not written a paragraph I thought I'd written, so thank you for pointing that out. Hope it makes sense now. Just shows I should actually proofread my work. Ha. Like I'm actually going to ever do that.**


	5. Thor OC

**Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it. Nada.**

**This is a sad one (but fluffy ending). Warning, mentions of death from the snap, and major Endgame spoilers (and a Spiderman: Far From Home reference.**

* * *

"Hey! Dude, are you okay?" I ask at the obviously drunk man who just fell to the ground in tears.

"They're dead. All three of them. It's not fair."

I stand there for a second in shock at hearing the words that have stained my skin for years, but quickly snap out of it. He's my soulmate, and he needs help. I sit down next to him and put my hand on his.

"What happened?"

"My brother, and my two friends. They died and they didn't come back."

This poor man. After the blip was reversed lots of people who came back still died. If they were in a plane, or a road. Some were in boats, or on the operation table. The Avengers brought lots of them back, but couldn't save everyone.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I don't think drinking's the answer."

"How would you know?"

"My friend died as well. She used to work on the top floor of this building, but it was demolished 2 years ago; just a building sight now. But she came back to the top floor of the building, meaning she just fell. I know how it feels, okay? How about we go back to my apartment, it's just upstairs."

He nods his head and stands up. Grabbing his arm, I unlock the door and lead him, stumbling, up the stairs.

When we get to my apartment, he collapses on the sofa and falls asleep. Guess I wasn't going to be able to have a serious conversation with him anyway while he was drunk.

I'm making breakfast the next morning when he wakes up, groaning.

"Where am I?" He asks.

"Oh, sorry. You probably don't remember. I'm Ellie. You were sitting outside my building yesterday and since you're my, you know, soulmate, I figured I'd bring you up."

"Soulmate? What did you first say to me?"

"Urm… I can't remember. It was pretty late. I think I was asking if you were okay?"

He nods, then walks towards me.

"May I?" He nods towards my sleeve and I role it up obligingly.

The guy runs his fingers over my words and I get goose bumps. I didn't really notice in the dark last night, but his eyes are so blue. Like, incredibly blue, almost like Chris Pine.

"That's my writing." He gives me a small smile.

"Oh! I didn't even ask. What's your name?"

"Thor."

"Right… Like the God?" I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Yes, I'm Thor, son of Odin, former king of Asgard, though I no longer deserve any of those titles."

Fuck. I think he really is Thor. His hair's a lot longer than when I last saw a press photo, but he looks pretty similar. Also, what does he mean he no longer deserves titles?

"What do you mean? You saved half of the planet! I can't think of anyone more worthy."

"It's my fault they're dead."

His two friends that died… That must be Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but I highly doubt it was your fault. From what I've heard, you all saved the world, and both of them knew what they were getting into. I don't know what happened with your brother, but unless you killed him yourself, I'm pretty sure that's not your fault either."

He looks at me confused, but there's still a great sadness in his ocean-like eyes that breaks me.

"Okay. Obviously, this isn't going to be fixed with one conversation. So, you are going to put popcorn in the microwave, and I am going to find a movie. Then, I'll call a colleague of mine. He's a therapist and can be trusted, because I can be there for you, but I'm not qualified to help you. Okay?"

"Okay, Lady Ellie."

"I'm barely a lady."

"You're the fairest lady I've ever laid my eyes on."

I blush, then point him towards the microwave with a popcorn bag.

Just as I'm leaving the room, he calls my name.

"I'm sorry, about your friend."

"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: Hope that wasn't too sad, but I feel like everyone sort of felt like this after Endgame, so yeah.**


	6. Stucky OC part 1

**Disclaimer: Marvel not mine etc.**

* * *

I'm very antiauthority, which means, by association, I'm against the people who defend it as well. So obviously being in a fight with the avengers isn't my favourite situation.

I look at the black widow, who's feet are frozen (literally) to the ground, "I'm sure we can sort this out if we just talk."

I hold up my hands, the icicles which were coming out of them, melting and absorbing back into my skin. But of course that doesn't work.

"Somehow I don't think you really want to talk." Annnd then Captain America's fist collides with my face

"Ow. What the fuck dude. That hurt"

"It's a fight doll, it's supposed to hurt." It wasn't him that replies to me, but rather the winter soldier, who's metal arm is still stuck to the floor with ice.

I glare at him, "Its a fight so don't call me doll".

We all seem to realise at the same second what just happened. And we freeze. But before I have time to process it the black widow unfreezes and slaps a band into my wrist. I try to get it off but my powers aren't working.

She smiled at me, "You're right, let's talk".

"Fuck".

The plane back is incredibly awkward. The two super soldiers, who are apparently my soulmates, sat at the front flying the whole time. I was at the back being stared at.

"Why were you trying to steal hydra tech?"

"I wasn't trying, I was succeeding, and I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids."

I think I heard a chuckle from the front, then a thump and a small "ow", but I can't be sure.

"What did you want with the tech?"

"Well, Susan, can I call you Susan?" I'm just trying to antagonise her as much as possible now, I might not be showing, but bloody hell I'm scared. Hydra I can deal with, knock them out, kill a few. But I can't hurt these goodie too shoes, it's not their fault they've been manipulated by the government.

She just glared at me some more. And continued to until we landed at what I assume is stark tower. I was escorted down from the plane by a number of faceless guards and thrown and handcuffed into an interrogation table. This time it wasn't the black widow who came in this time, but my two soulmates.

"Hello boys, here to talk about it then?"

"You're our soulmate." Captain America states.

"No shit. Gotta say, always wondered why I'd be in a fight, but as I grew up it became a bit more obvious"

How am I going to deal with this situation? I can't really be with them can I? No, I can't. I'll find a way to get out of here.

"Are you Hydra?" The winter soldier asks.

"Yes. I broke into a Hydra facility to steal Hydra tech because I'm hydra." I role my eyes, "why would I be breaking in if I was Hydra you idiots?"

They don't seem to appreciate the sarcasm.

"What were you trying to steal?"

You see, I could tell them and this would be over rather quickly, but like I said, I really don't like authority, and honestly? They have like a massive stick up their arses. Massive.

I smile sweetly, "go suck a dick. Or more specifically go suck his dick." I nod towards the winter soldier, "I assume you two are already together. Do I get a phone call, cos I'd quite like it."

They look at each other, then a mobile gets chucked at me.

"Do I not get any privacy?"

They leave the room. I reach for the phone, struggling due to the handcuffs, and type in the number. I put it on speaker cos I can't reach my ear. I'm not dumb, they're probably listening, but this is too important; I'll just leave out specifics.

He picks up after 2 rings.

"Sorry kid, couldn't get it. I've been caught. You know the address?"

"Yeah." the 11-year-old answers back.

"There's supplies there, look after the others. I'll get you when I can.

He hangs up and they come back into the room.

"Who was the kid?" the sergeant says

"He's a friend."

"Whats the address. Is other stolen tech there? Are they powered too?"

"I don't steal tech."

"Then why were you in the hydra base?"

"I feel like we're just going round in circles now, so how about this? You take the cuffs off me, we can have a nice cup of tea, have some pillow talk, and maybe, I'll tell you what I wanted."

They look at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes, until Captain America nods.

"Fine, but we're not removing the bracelet."

Yeah, okay, I can work with that. I don't rely solely on my powers.

After I've been uncuffed, they walk me down a corridor to a large living area, and they sit me down on the sofa. There's already drinks laid out there, which means someone else was listening to our conversation. To my surprise, there was also sandwiches, which I'm very much planning on taking for the kids later.

They stare at me expectantly, meeting my eyes, and I don't know if its some soulmate thing, or whatever but I sigh and actually tell the truth, "I look after a couple of kids, all three enhanced. We broke out of Hydra together but one of the kids, when he uses his powers it really hurts him. Like, bone cracking, bruises everywhere. As evil and sadistic as Hydra was, they created these gauntlets that helped him a lot."

What the fuck? Why did I just say all of that? It's their eyes. I can't deal with their eyes. It crumbles my defences. Is this what the soulmate bond is? Shit, I have to get out of here.

"How are you enhanced?" the brunette asks, and I can't help my eyes connecting with his, and I find myself once again telling him everything.

"I'm called an inhuman. Our powers are in our DNA but they're unlocked through this terrigenisis crystal thingy. Hydra said I could change the bonds between water molecules using my own energy, so basically I can freeze things."

"Thank you I think that's all the information I need. FRIDAY, keep an eye on her please."

"Of course, Captain Rogers."

I stare at the ceiling trying to figure out where the Irish voice just came from.

"We want to meet you properly, if that's okay?."

"What do you mean, I've already met you."

"Nope, you met the Captain and the soldier, now you get to meet Steve and Bucky." The brunette smirks at me.

"Did you just refer to yourself in third person?" The blonde/Captain America/ Steve says (what do I call him?"

"Shut up."

They walk out of the room, seeming completely different people than the two who just interviewed me. I have responsibilities, kids to look after. I can't just slack off and chat with my soulmates, can I? And do I want to?

* * *

**A/N: Hey, long time. See, I was going to use studying for GCSEs as an excuse, but they're cancelled now, so I have no fucking clue what to currently do with my life. Hope everyone's well what with the absolutely shit situation that's going on at the moment. This is a slightly different style to the other chapters, but I found it in an old file and figured I'd touch it up a bit. Will probably publish a second bit to it soon. Stay safe.**


End file.
